


《Cost》【IDW|抹布合金盾|警盾】

by Elims



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elims/pseuds/Elims
Summary: 是约稿_(:з」∠)_，接下来是金主爸爸们的碎碎念和一丢丢预警↓。【此文含有极度残忍的暴力/血腥/强拆/轮X等行为描写，请充分做好心理准备后进行阅读。  如产生任何不适感觉，请不要怪作者，金主在这里给大家磕头谢罪！对不起！——两个盾厨金主】
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	《Cost》【IDW|抹布合金盾|警盾】

关于塞伯坦人内部的分裂，汽车人与霸天虎两派的分化，警车认为自己曾亲眼目睹了一场集体性的盲目狂热。威震天，这是一个关键人物，起初只是D-16矿场一名默默无闻的苦役劳工，正是这样一个不起眼的角色，先是借由奥利安.派克斯之口传播他的思想，又经由角斗场传扬自己的威名，然后他以极具号召力，充满热望与怒焰的言语集聚人心，最后宣扬暴力，发动战争。  
战争带来毁灭，有时也创造机遇，纵然它为警车创造的机遇并不是他想要获得的那一种，但现在他也已经欣然接受了。  
来自帕拉克萨斯的警官在一系列的战斗中脱颖而出，获得竞天择的赏识，现在他理所当然的依凭他的天赋，摘得了战术指挥官的头衔。  
命运在警车眼中，大多数时候都只是非黑即白的选择题，是或者不是，离去或者留下，理智或者情感。其中最后一个选择对他来说意义格外深刻一些。  
情感于警车而言仿佛饱饮毒品的利刃划过机体，痛感与快感并存，不会带来痛苦的感情难以蕴含激情，更不会成长，但渴求它就必然要承担与之相对的代价。  
换取快乐的代价是内芯要被痛苦消蚀，更何况感情用事是指挥官的禁忌，任性是一种只存在于并不遥远的过去奢侈的情绪，在警车还有机会任性的年代里，他也曾有幸拥有过炽热的情感，年轻的警员和他的搭档曾在那些万家窗前点起灯火的夜晚紧紧相拥过，像两个背向而行的旅人围拥同一堆篝火，但他确信自己现在已经把那堆篝火亲手熄灭了，当他们离开的时候他们相拥而眠过的地方除了一堆灰烬之外，什么都没剩下。  
“战士们总喜欢说你没有温度，警车。”刹车曾这样对他漫不经心的半开玩笑道，“他们说你大概没有芯。”彼时学习大师站在汽车人阵营某一战区刚上任的战术指挥官面前靠在他的办公室门框上一根手指顶着数据板的中心让它在自己的指尖旋转起来，他时不时调整自己的身姿让他手上旋转的数据板保持平衡，令自己的行动看上去就像个杂耍艺人，警车对待他也像对待一个杂耍艺人一样：简直不屑于把刹车的话录入自己的记忆磁盘。  
他们说我没有温度，这都称不上诋毁，警车倨傲的想。  
“他们”是谁？不过是一群就连在两个阵营之间的斗争中短暂的间歇都会感到穷极无聊因此不得不用些闲言碎语打发时间的无聊人士罢了。警车并不想制止这种低级的流言，因为它在某种意义上也是真实的。他拥有能够同时测绘八百个运动物品轨迹的CPU，而他已经下定决心不浪费这种天赋，他曾经迫不及待的想要逃离狂博两派的争斗却没能得偿所愿，那么现在他决定全心全意的投入这场战争，以最小的投入换取最大的回报，于是他将自己的情感模块与逻辑思维分开运行，且令其中理智的那一方占据主导，战局在他面前徐徐展开，他自信作为一名战术家他总能从中做出最优的选择。  
这一次指派到他手中的任务也是一样。  
虽然汽车人霸天虎双方在这场战争中都是各有进退，有时亦不得不因为资源的大量消耗短暂握手言和，可但凡对现今局势有所认知的塞伯坦人都看得出这场阵营之争战况愈演愈烈，正是这样的情势，在汽车人内部催生了一支传奇一般的队伍：雷霆拯救队。这支人数不多士兵却个个精悍凶猛的特别行动小队目前正属于警车麾下，归由他指挥。  
“交换战俘？”  
警车翻阅着任务数据板，在脑海中提炼出有用的信息，而他身边的雷霆救援队队长撞针比他更快的发出了质疑的声音，这个同样出身普通劳工甚至和威震天来自同一矿场横冲直撞的猛汉有着自己的一套思维模式，简单直白，偶尔还依凭直觉，他两手撑在警车的办公桌上，两条腿略微分开把自己以一个牢固的姿势钉在警车身侧：“这种任务护天卫手下随便哪个‘战斗英雄’都能胜任，他怎么就指名道姓的把一个不挑人的活儿安排到了你身上？”  
“不是每个‘战斗英雄’都是谈判专家，撞针，”警车放下手中的数据板，遗憾的发现其中可利用的信息并没有多少，他不知道自己押送前去交换的战俘是哪一位，也不知道自己能用那个霸天虎从敌对阵营里换回谁，他在自己芯中草拟了一个名单，然后根据现有的信息想要从中用排除法划出一个大致范围，同时他还在CPU中留出了很小的一个思维扇区，用来回答撞针的问题，“也不是护天卫选择了我，对我指名道姓的是那群霸天虎。”  
任何行为都必然有其内在的逻辑，霸天虎希望他来主持战俘交换一事不可能无缘无故，他们点名让警车前往交换地，也许这群虎子是想以交换俘虏为幌子趁机贪婪的再将他也一同俘获，只因为他最近看上去像是护天卫手下的一名红人？如果是这样那么他们算是打错了如意算盘，警车屈起手指抵上自己的下颌，连他自己都没注意到思索着这个问题的自己嘴角浮现出一丝状似轻蔑的冷笑。护天卫器重的只是警车的战术才能，领袖本人毫无疑问是一个拥有极强的控制力渴望权力的强权者，在战争相持的阶段确实只有护天卫这样的强权主义者才有能力与威震天的铁血统治与暴力手腕相抗衡，但强权者也最容易踏错一步成为压迫者。  
近来他和护天卫刚巧因为一些超级武器的问题发生了分歧，护天卫私下说不定正在紧锣密鼓的筹备着将他从权力体系中抽离，只不过警车现在还没有发现蛛丝马迹罢了。  
不算明朗的任务内容、迷雾重重的霸天虎指名，对此工作从不小觑的警车在紧锣密鼓的信息收集工作中捱到了战俘交换当日，战俘被关在一个有着厚厚的隔音层的车厢里拖到他面前，车厢上烙印着汽车人阵营的标志，作为一名前任警员，警车理所当然的熟悉这种运囚车厢的构造，最外层的金属层向内是一层隔音层，然后是一层防撞层，之后是又一层隔音层，配备三层防护锁，坚不可摧，除非同时通过安全认证与保密协议，否则无法打开。警车将自己的手掌贴上车厢，牢固的保密措施隔绝了视线，也封闭了车厢内的一切响动，他垂下视线思忖，冰冷的电镀金属层在警车掌下氤氲出一层薄薄的雾气：“我真的不能得知这次我们要交出的战俘与换回的战士的名字吗，护天卫。”他向立在车厢前方的领袖发问。  
“我很抱歉，警车，”银灰色的领袖身上披挂着地球上中世纪骑士般层层加强的护铠他的神色也被掩藏在格栅状的护面之下，发声器震颤夹杂着金属特殊的无机质的嗡鸣，“但我也有我的难处。”  
确实，护天卫在这次任务的安排上对警车做出了很大的让步，他允许雷霆拯救队与他的战术指挥官同行，虽然只是将警车护送到交接地附近，这也已经大大提高了警车参与任务的安全性。警车手掌依贴着的车厢震颤了一下，他下意识后退了一步，一辆涂装是醒目的红色，有着与机身不符的巨大轮胎的地面载具正将车厢挂上他车尾的挂钩。  
“这是我的警卫队的一员，他的名字是热涡。”护天卫拍了拍红色拖车的车顶，“是个好小伙子，他会陪你一起去交换战俘。”  
警车把目光放在护天卫的面甲上，但他什么都读不出来。  
他把目光放在将与自己同行却一言不发的热涡身上，他看到的只有拖车扁平的车前脸。  
“我只想知道霸天虎有什么样的打算。”警车变形成载具形态,驶出格拉斯4号监狱封闭压抑的房间。  
驶离汽车人营地的黑白色跑车，听到了前来迎接他们的，雷霆拯救队队员的引擎声与机翼的破空声。  
塞伯坦人作为高智能的自主机械生命体，依旧是一种非常浅薄的物种，他们能够听自己所听，看自己所看，感知自己所能感知的一切，但却听不见命运在扭曲他们的前路时发出的不怀好意的桀桀怪笑。

“你……”俘虏的交接地点设在一所中立区废弃的医疗机构内，警车被两名霸天虎死死的压制住，但他惊怒的目光投向的，却是一路跟随他，负责运输拖车厢寡言少语的热涡。  
这场谈判从他抵达废弃医疗中心的一刻就已宣告破灭，霸天虎一拥而上，将前来谈判的战术指挥官与刚刚卸下车厢的战士团团围住，当警车准备举枪反抗时，他眼角余光瞥向热涡，入目所及的却是这名战士对他举起黑洞洞的枪口。下一秒热涡也不得不匍倒在了扑上制服他的前几名霸天虎的脚下，电光火石间发生的种种留给警车的只有讶异和深深地茫然。  
身为战术指挥官，警车有着良好的危机处理能力，他很快就抛下了自己的惊讶与茫然，开始分析眼前境况，梳理信息，着眼于如何改变现状，掌控局势。  
“如果我是你，我不会鲁莽到猎物刚刚进入攻击范围，就迫不及待的动手。”警车站在运送囚犯的车厢前，黑白色涂装的塞伯坦人发出一声柔和的低笑，他抬起头，把目光放在自己眼前的几名霸天虎中的领头人身上。  
这名霸天虎对他而言依旧不是什么值得他记忆的小角色，霸天虎的贪婪和不守信用的劣根性完全在他的估算之内：“因为你没法得知我带来的箱子里是不是空的，除非你亲自打开它。”  
“警车，”那名霸天虎飞行单元的面甲上凝固着一种极为阴险的笑容，那笑容令警车感到恶心，他咀嚼着警车的名字，然后把它吐出来，“汽车人的挫败不仅是因为你们软弱，有时还源自于你们轻信一个轻飘飘的战俘狡猾条约廉价的信任和自以为是的英雄主义，比如现在的你，就是一个笑话。”  
“我或许不知道你带来的箱子是不是空的，但你也不该现在就急于挑衅。”那名小队长的语气令警车的脊柱窜起一丝寒凉之意，他说的明显有点多了，因为警车看到他身后的另一名霸天虎的足部抽动了一下，他显然是想上前阻止他的同伴继续说下去，但也许是霸天虎想要欣赏他人痛苦的劣根性让他止住了脚步。  
“因为我们的箱子里的东西，说不定正是你想要的。”  
几名围拢在警车身边的霸天虎士兵后退几步，他们之间让出一道间隙，让警车的视线可以落在他们身后的那辆运囚车上，几道安全静止令解锁后，他们从车厢内拖出一个熟悉的令警车感到不详的身影。  
那是合金盾，准确的说是装甲表面涂漆斑驳，机体遍布磕碰伤痕的合金盾，他正直热切的前同事，而在合金盾蜂蜜黄色的光学镜里，警车却没有看到他熟悉的，充满善意与决心的视线从中透出来。  
“这不可能……”警车的神色更加惶惑了，他的嗓音浸润着痛苦，接二连三的打击之下当合金盾出现的一刻他的前同事就抓住了他的全部注意力让他无暇再去思考其他，“他怎么会在这里。”  
让大名鼎鼎的警车败退似乎激起了霸天虎们的虚荣心，他们一声一声低低的哄笑着，贴近彼此的音频接收器交头接耳，所有的所有在警车的世界里都化作了黑色的布景，他的目光只黏在合金盾身上，一刻都不曾离开，他们分别之前曾经爆发过争吵，警车坚持他们应该离开塞伯坦去星际之间谋求生路，合金盾是他唯一认可的搭档他坚信凭借他们的才能他们在任何地方都能赢得应有的尊重。可他的搭档，他当时的伴侣是那样固执，他不愿意背井离乡，也不愿意离开他的“朋友们”，两个观念不同的塞伯坦人在尝试了无数次之后依旧不能说服对方。  
“我想我们就应该这样结束了，对吗？”记忆中合金盾坐在他们共同的办公室的沙发上，双手交握在一起。  
他们的形同陌路，好像也是从那一刻开始的。  
“你认识他，对吗？”小队长微笑着问道。警车还在检视被从运囚车中拖出的战俘。合金盾的手腕上铐着一副静滞手铐，那副手铐对于中型机来说显然过于沉重，警车更加担心的是合金盾的精神状态，他的前搭档的光学镜瞳光散大，无意义的倒映着眼前的景色，令警车产生了一种“他的灵魂不在这里”的错觉。  
“当你在最绝望的时候，你会叫出谁的名字，警车？”  
战术指挥官在霸天虎的领头人问出这个问题的时候在芯底爆发出了他被围困以来的第一句怒骂。霸天虎铅灰色的手掌捏住委顿在地的合金盾的脖颈，将他提起来，合金盾发出了几声类似被噎住了一般咯咯的气音，除此之外竟没有一丝一毫的挣扎，他看上去安静又顺从，仿佛全然不知自己正在被如何对待。  
“合金盾？”警车忍不住呼唤脑外科医生的名字。  
“对于这名医生来说，他没有叫出任何人的名字。”小队长用手指描摹着合金盾面甲柔和的轮廓，他的手指不轻不重的掐住手中机体的主能量输转管，警车眼睁睁看着他掌下合金盾的机体颤抖起来。  
“他说：‘他不会回来了，而我只能向前看’。”那名霸天虎复述着曾经理智尚存的合金盾的话语，对警车缓慢地牵扯出笑容，“这句话意义非凡，不是吗，警车，更幸运的是，我的队伍中，有人知道你们曾经‘出双入对’。”  
“嘘嘘。”那名霸天虎的领头人对咬牙切齿的黑白地面载具竖起食指压在唇上，吁气送出气音令警车安静，仿佛随意用指令使唤一只机器小犬，“稍安勿躁，警车，我们来这里的目的是交换战俘，至于刚才的作为，只是想让你为你的傲慢吃点苦头 ”  
警车芯中略略松了口气。  
在汽车人中他的身份多少有些分量，这又是休战期间的一场公开俘虏交换，霸天虎也不可能顶着撕破刚刚订立的和平条例的压力破坏相安无事的表象。  
“你赢了，”警车松懈下来，任由自己露出一副强作镇定后无以为继的疲态，主动示弱，不论合金盾经历了怎样的折磨，现在他都想要保证他的搭档的安全，其他什么都顾不得了，“战俘就在那节车厢里，我会解除保密协议，把安全密钥交给你，作为交换，让我把合金盾带走。”  
一串代码从警车的通讯内链传送出去，那名霸天虎小队长接到密钥后对他的下属们点了点头。钳制住警车的那名塞伯坦人松开他铁钳般的手掌，与之相对，小队长手中的合金盾也在他松手的一刻重重的跌回地上，前警员发出一声闷闷的呜声，警车向踉跄两步稳住身形后加快脚步向自己的前任搭档走去。  
“没事了，”他说，他远远地就向黄白相间的机体伸出手，语气极轻柔，“没事了，盾子，我们很快就能回去了。”  
他会把合金盾带回到汽车人同伴中去，事物变迁中一切不是总能朝向他期望的方向发展，但他相信一切对于合金盾而言都会好起来。  
情生智隔，想变体殊。在错失了往昔的爱人后警车开始枉顾他人的想法与自身的情感，他把自己与合金盾的过往一厢情愿的在记忆中修饰成平滑而空白的过度，此刻一种叫做“险些失去又失而复得”的错觉执掌了他的机体，他本该思考，但这一刻他没有。  
警车身后，运囚车车厢的大门轰然洞开，车厢内冰冷、黑暗、空无一物。与他接下来的命运如出一辙。  
距离合金盾不过咫尺之遥，战术指挥官再次被压制住，一颗子弹撕裂他的侧腹装甲，旋即巨大的冲击力从背后袭来，警车被迫匍倒在地，胸前的保险杠牢牢压上地面，身后一双有力的手掌向他的手臂与肩膀压了上来，机体撞击地面的一刻警车的脑模块内一片空白，面部表情鲜有变动的战术指挥官此刻目眦欲裂，他抬起头，视线对上霸天虎小队长时对他威胁的露出尖锐的犬齿。  
“这副表情倒是鲜活的多了。”霸天虎的飞行单元在他面前单膝落地，不轻不重的反手用手背拍了拍他的面甲，“幼生体都明白，警车，他们不能什么都不做就得到能量糖，所以你也不能用一截空荡荡的运囚车厢就从我们这里带走那个脑外科的小医生。”  
空的……  
警车难以置信的回头看向热涡与不远处的车厢，他的嘴唇颤抖着，火种在一瞬温度降到冰点。竞天择给了他一辆什么都没有的运囚车，让他交换一个不可能换回的俘虏。电光火石间警车忽然参透了事件的始末，可这时的顿悟除了让他厌弃自己的疏漏和愚蠢外已经无济于事。战争是残酷的，而与战争同样残酷磨牙吮血的还有政治。如何神鬼不觉的除掉一个与自己政见相左的从政者又找到一个理由理所当然的再一次掀起战争？没有任何人比竞天择对这个议题进行过更多考量，假使不是热涡被有撕毁协议想法的霸天虎制住，那么他在踏入医疗站的一刻就会被热涡击毙，交换战俘行动的失败必然会成为竞天择发动战争的借口，即便热涡不能成功，一辆什么都没有的运囚车也足以将他置于死地。这次任务从自己踏出监狱的那一刻就注定失败，身后还有汽车人领袖冷漠的为他的生命按下了倒计时的时钟。  
颤抖是会传染的，寒冷也会，警车感到自己的机体无可遏制的颤抖，他的牙齿咯咯的打颤，每一个关节都在尖叫、颤栗，他握紧了拳头，竭力挣扎，他咬紧自己的下唇，不让自己发出哀嚎或是堪称可怜的呜咽，运筹帷幄的塞伯坦人眼中第一次出现了恐惧。  
警车的生存充满着自我厌弃的成分，因此他从不在乎自己的结局如何，但当一个义无反顾的塞伯坦人背负上某种拯救的责任的时候，他就有了软肋。  
“我们依旧不得不对你仁慈，警车，因为我们相信这不是你的责任。”  
警车在霸天虎假惺惺的仁慈中发出了他来到这里后的第一声怒骂，但他身后的霸天虎士兵显然不怎么满意，因为他原本压住警车肩膀的手掌转而掐上了警车的脖颈，警车的咒骂声骤然哽住了。  
小队长站起身，他抓着合金盾的头雕，把他拎到半空中。脑外科医生的双腿拖垂着，警车因为被掐住脖颈能量液回流光学镜暴出比平日明亮数倍的光芒，他用尽全力让自己保持清醒，哪怕这种清醒令他晕眩的想要呕吐。  
“幸运的是这里还有人能代替你接受惩罚。”在霸天虎中的领头人一手圈住合金盾的腰肢，一手用堪称下流的手法摸上合金盾的对接面板时警车的瞳光闪烁了一下，光学镜聚焦的晶体圈厌恶的皱缩成了尖尖的一点，他不是不知道霸天虎有这样恶芯的折磨俘虏的传统，他不是没见识过这个，可他没想到有朝一日这样残酷的手段会作用在合金盾身上。  
“可惜他现在有些寡言少语，我承认在这方面我们的刑讯部门要负些责任。他们对美丽且脆弱的东西总是格外有兴趣。”在警车愤怒的注视下小队长掀开了合金盾的对接面板，把那块板甲丢到一边，合金盾紧贴着他的机体，他几乎悬在空中，悬空带来的不安感让合金盾本能的用他的足部试探着在空气中踩踏，因为身高差距的原因他只有踮着脚才能勉强让自己站立在地上，保持着这个姿势，小队长把两根手指插进了他的接口，开始扩张。也许是合金盾腕上的静滞锁在他与小队长的机体间来回磋磨令那名霸天虎感到不适，在一道由电信号组成的指令下中型机身上的铐锁当啷落地。双手重获自由的合金盾摸索着一只手攀上了侵犯他的机体的塞伯坦人的手臂，握住他的手腕，偏着头雕，发声器如同坏掉的收音机般发出咯咔的静噪。另一手在半空中想要抓住什么似的挥动着，他的动作就像梦游般虚弱且毫无精准性可言，手指不正常的弯曲，不时抽搐一两下。警车的搭档对发生在自己身上的恶行毫无屈辱感，警车却替他感到了百十倍的屈辱。  
“放开他，”被扼住喉咙，警车从自己的喉间艰难的挤出破损的单词，“我可以配合你们的……任何要求。”他的机体下意识因为自己的言语蕴含恐怖的可能性后缩，可他强迫自己勇敢，他仰起头，又重复了一遍自己的许诺，然后警车收获了几声阴阴恻恻的笑声。期间那两根手指依旧在合金盾的主接口内进进出出，合金盾的输入设备在扩张下逐渐湿润，他的对接设备在逐渐被激活，面罩下他甚至逐渐开始泄漏出享受不已的喘息。  
警车的提议被拒绝了。  
那名小队长对合金盾的反应很满意，他不再费心钳制合金盾，因为哪怕他不做任何束缚汽车人的脑科医生也不会有所反抗，他用另一只手蹂躏着合金盾的外置节点，耐心细致的扩张让合金盾的对接口处于一种格外湿润且诱人的状态，润泽的水液泛滥，顺着在其中转动弯折的手指流淌下来。邪恶的霸天虎也喜欢在汽车人脆弱的神经元线上施暴，他一面满足的喟叹着，一面兴致勃勃的向警车慷慨的述说合金盾的遭遇：“他是一名脑外科医生，他对‘记忆’做手脚的有趣能力令我们的刑讯官大感兴趣，他们大费周章用了很多种方式为他制造出许多‘刻骨铭心’的回忆，他的名字是……啊，合金盾。合金盾是个脆弱又多愁善感的汽车人不是吗？于是他会因为恐惧和痛苦而尖叫，近乎崩溃的挣扎，他的心理防线总是崩溃的如此迅速，好像这东西在他受虐之前就已经被碾碎过很多次了似的。当他无法忍受的时候，当他再也不能维持理智的时候，他会动手清除自己的记忆，这也是为什么他们保留了他的探针的原因。当恒星再次升起，我们与他开始新一轮的游戏的时候他的记忆总是崭新的，他用他的光学镜，以一种茫然而恐惧的神色注视着我们。我们很久之后才对这个游戏厌烦，当那时候，他已经失去了对于外界的所有反应。”  
“也许是探针的副作用，”小队长张下合金盾的机体感受起来格外良好，接口内部紧致柔韧，适当的克制看来也是有好处的，至少把享受留到这一刻令霸天虎感受到了更多快意，他的芯情十分痛快，连说话的语气都带点炫耀的尾音，“但是谁知道呢？我们都不是脑外科的专家。”  
世界对于合金盾而言是混沌的，他在混沌中独自面对压倒性的快感，不知所措。手指在他的内部翻搅，他为此大口吸气呼气，置换气体，但除此之外无所作为。抓着合金盾侵犯他的机体的小队长卸下了合金盾的面罩，前任的警员其实有一张透着矜贵、美丽的面甲，还有一双看上去有些薄情寡义但形状美好的嘴唇，他的护目镜下眼神空洞，仿佛骷髅包裹着织锦。合金盾就是这样，美丽且无用的东西。他亲吻了他的俘虏的嘴唇，探入舌头去翻搅，直到电解液从他的嘴角溢出来，不论他怎么下流放肆，合金盾都柔顺的承纳了他，他从他的俘虏那里剥夺了一个死气沉沉的吻。警车始终注视着他们，小队长在战术指挥官的眼中看到了悲悯、苦痛、厌恶与彻骨的悔恨，像是包含着一个被鲜血侵染散发着令人作呕的血腥气的月夜。  
“我们曾经踩碎他的关节轴承，压碎他的光学镜，一根根截断他的能量管线，又把他修复如新。”霸天虎的施虐者如此居高临下的宣告着，他惊异于自己的熟练，就好像他记住这些不是用脑模块，而是用他的唇舌——刚刚亲吻过某人的唇与舌。  
围观他们的领头人对合金盾所做的种种，霸天虎的士兵们逐渐骚动起来，他们窃窃私语，不时以下流怪异的语调低笑，却又从容不迫，因为他们得到过许诺，名为见者有份的，卑猥的许诺。  
“他的反应很不错，我猜你们也曾经这样‘亲密无间’过，警车。”小队长从合金盾的接口抽出自己的手指，向警车展示自己湿润的掌心和指间黏连的浓稠的，半透明的润滑液。警车却只是注视着合金盾，他的目光执迷、疼惜而虔诚，霸天虎意识到了，那是“爱”。能量液在黑白色机体的下方漫开，莹蓝色反照着警车的身形，他曾经的伴侣在他面前被玩弄着接口，他自己的安危尚是一个不确定的随机数，可就是在这样的时刻，他从一个以性情凉薄著称的汽车人眼中看到了爱。霸天虎感到愤怒，他感觉自己被侮辱了。  
虚弱与疼痛卸下了警车的威胁力，但他的光学镜居然还是该死的透出一种坚定。  
短暂的挫败后那名飞行单元又一次趾高气扬起来，他让自己看上去比警车更加傲慢：“他的反应确实不错，只是还不够主动。”他身旁的霸天虎递给他一支注射器，其中承载着一些颜色不详的深紫色的液体，他把那支注射器在警车眼前摇晃了一下，而后将尖锐的针头刺进合金盾的颈部管线，合金盾的神情控制不住的有些抽搐，他一定感受到了疼痛。  
警车没有质问他向合金盾注射了什么，他自己猜得到。他半边的机体麻痹着，这不代表没有知觉，那种隐隐约约仿佛被啃啮的触觉反馈比疼痛更难熬，他尽量忽略掉那种感受，把注意力放在侧腹的伤口上，那里其实却不那么疼痛，只有能量液流失逐渐冰冷的感觉，他静默且沉重，迟钝的情感模块消化着悔恨与屈辱。  
合金盾无意识的，缓慢地，在霸天虎的臂弯里扭动了一下，然后他发出了一声呻吟，饱含欲望的呻吟。他的护目镜被掀开，眼底模糊的透出一丝黯淡的光芒，他的意识已经损坏了，能做出的反应十分有限。霸天虎松开了手，合金盾就又一次跌在了地上，这次他却没有一动不动的如同尸体般躺在原处，而是一只手臂笨拙的支起上身，不知为何左右张望着。有人为小队长搬来了一张座椅，飞行单元坐在座椅上，两腿略微岔开，脑外科医生就跪趴在他两腿间，他并起双膝，摩擦着自己的双腿，一脸不知所措，诱惑般的摆动腰臀。  
注射进他机体内的，是一支强力的催情剂。  
合金盾很快就找寻到了目标，他翘起底盘，用手肘和双膝向自己面前岔开腿的霸天虎小队长艰难的挪动过去，他的接口和备用的输出通道都泛着水光，小队长没有掀开自己的对接面板，合金盾凑了过去，然后他伸出手，手掌按上了对方的前挡板，他的机体因为一侧骤然失去支撑而让他直接摔趴在了地上，动作说不出的滑稽。  
“真是个饥渴的婊子。”人群中有谁讥讽的笑道，他评价道，引起了一场赞同的哄笑。  
合金盾的手指不得要领的在小队长的对接面板上拨弄着，但他怎么也打不开那里的卡扣，最后他不得已的将自己的面甲贴在上面，偏过头，舌尖舔上对接面板的缝隙，发出可怜好听的呜咽，像一只发情的涡轮狐狸。  
警车忍耐着一言不发，他的视野下方接连不断的跳出机体坏损的损伤报告，但向他传递痛觉和损坏的对他而言并不只有机体，他的面甲扭曲出痛苦的表情，所有的错误都应被归咎于他，全部都是他的错。  
警车开始做挣扎，哪怕这种挣扎无济于事，他的伤口在粗粝的地面上摩擦着，他想要用疼痛惩罚自己，他的光学镜有湿意漫上来，好像那里是另一处被撕裂的伤口，但任何举动都不会让他感觉好受一点。  
霸天虎终于解锁了对接面板，他的输出管急不可耐的弹了出来，合金盾的表现远比他想象中的饥渴，脑外科专家丧失尊严廉耻的发出代表喜悦毫无意义的喉音，张口含住了输出管冠状的头部，他让输出管顶到舌根的位置，然后收紧喉部的金属肌肉努力的吸吮，而后吐出，用舌尖舔去溢出的对接液，输出管散发出交合的气味让陷入狂乱的合金盾几乎发狂，他的手指插进自己的备用接口，直接没入小半个手掌，像品尝一根甜蜜的能量棒一般着迷的将输出管吞吐着，丧失理智渴求欲望的情态让围观的霸天虎们也兴奋了起来，贪婪的目光紧紧地黏在合金盾身上。  
蠢蠢欲动的士兵们在长官的一个手势下获得了许可，几名霸天虎战士为他们的顺序问题还稍微争执了一下，但他们最终还是划定了位次。  
警车的手掌攥的紧紧地，他眼中的恨意像是有一团火在燃烧，这种恨意不仅是对于霸天虎，也是对于他自己。痛苦缓慢地撕裂他，眼前的场景也被不正常的拉扯成斑驳的色块，警车不太明白那是什么，但他猜测在火种中膨胀的是他的懊悔。在记忆的洪流中他回忆着和煦的阳光下他的搭档也是恋人和他一同坐在办公室内，手中捧着温热的能量茶，那时他的世界尚有温度，他们眼中还藏着理想。  
合金盾浪荡的呻吟把他拉回到现实中来，他的阳光因他的疏忽与愚钝，在他眼前被玷污了。  
许多只手在合金盾的身上揉捏着，有人抚弄他的胸甲，另一些人的手掌在他的腰胯和腹部流连，他为那些抚弄发出谄媚的鼻音，眼中无神的将口中的输出管一截一截的吞入。炽热的管子顶上绵软的喉头，将颈部管线都微微撑开了些，合金盾压抑着吞咽时哽噎的反射，金属软舌在口中艰难的动作，顺着管身打着圈，受虐的脑外科医生前后摆动头雕，他身后一根输出管抵上了不断一翕一合滑腻的接口，上下磨蹭着，合金盾未做迟疑就顺从本能的翘起了底盘主动岔开双腿方便输出管顶入，身后的管子急不可耐的顶进了一节，顶开经历过扩张但仍旧紧致又饥渴的接口。合金盾还在一面为领头的口交一面用自己的手指在备用接口进出，润滑液随着他手指来回进出滴落在地面上，输出管高翘着，顶端渗出少许前液顺着弧度滑下。  
他的输出管被另一名霸天虎握住，来回撸弄，接口内的输出管还在不断挺进，内部的软金属热情的拥着那根陌生的输出管，合金盾的内部正在被毫不留情的碾压，而他陶醉的扭着腰取悦体内的入侵者。他薄薄的嘴唇压上输出管根部扣合的环状接片时用力的嘬吸了一下，在他的吮吸之下对方在一阵急促的喘息声中过载了，粘稠的对接液直接灌进合金盾的摄食管，腥腻的繁殖液填满溽热的口腔，合金盾的喉头不断上下滚动，他居然真的在主动享受的吞咽，过载后的霸天虎小队长意犹未尽的在他的口中又抽动了几下，让合金盾发出了几声绵软的呜咽。  
“他真是个下流的变态，对吧？”霸天虎扭过头，看了一眼地上眼神犹带恨意的警车，扯出一个狰狞的笑容。  
他两腿间，合金盾半合着光学镜，一手握住输出管根部，金属软舌探出口腔迷恋的一点一点珍惜的舔舐着上面挂着的对接液。他没有尊严，没有理智，甚至不存在自我，本能促使他变成了一个满脑对接的汽车人婊子，就算他曾经拥有过矜持、骄傲，现在的合金盾身上残留的也不过是被痛苦折磨后还要被按在地上狠狠踩上几脚的残片罢了。有那么一瞬警车甚至有些庆幸合金盾的意识已经不足以思考他身上的一切，对接会让他获得快感，但假如他的搭档理智尚存，那么一场凌辱会令他生不如死。  
合金盾被换了个姿势，他的大腿被他身后操干他的接口的机体抓住，对方抱着他坐在椅子上，他的接口将那根管子直接吞没到根部，另一名霸天虎扶着他的管子，冠状的头部蹭上他的备用接口，合金盾发出意味不明哈气般的笑声。另一根管子伸到他的面前，用沾染着对接液肮脏的头部压在他的唇上，输出管的主人恶意的扶着管子描摹他的唇形，他费力的张开嘴含住那根对他而言过于巨大的输出管，用电解液润湿它，他的手中也被塞入了两根输出管，他不得不用纤细的手指照顾着它们。快感被药物成倍的放大，空虚的备用接口被难耐的瘙痒侵蚀着，他欲求不满的挺腰，令炙热的输出管强硬的顶开内壁，两根输出管没入他的机体，他后方的塞伯坦人直接抱着他的双腿将他托举着一上一下，合金盾不甚清醒的挺动腰腹，湿的漏液的接口被插得胀热透熟，内部一次又一次痉挛的绞紧。他的舌头来回扫刷着口中的输出管，精密的指关节覆在输出观赏服侍掌心的烫管，坚硬的输出管在内壁谄媚的吮吸下抵上油箱伸出的垫片向内挤压，最终突破能源镜，饥渴的甬道在一次次抽送中挽留着输出管，他的光学镜中噙着泪水，眼神飘忽，对焦不稳，他眼前晃动着霸天虎笑容扭曲的面甲，另一些霸天虎没能排的上第一时间侵犯他，但也急不可耐的打开前挡板，撸弄自己的管身。  
合金盾前后两处对接口都被输出管狠狠地侵犯着，身前身后的霸天虎都紧绷着下腹向上挺动，两根输出管隔着薄薄的内部结构不断撑开他的对接设备，淫靡的水声中合金盾无助的被口中的管子插得发出一声啜泣。合金盾的输出管颤抖着，他被对接时特殊充满情欲气味包裹着，他的腿甲被紧攥着，两具机体将滚烫的对接液尽数射进他的次级油箱里。合金盾猛然扭过头，吐出了口中含着的输出管，过载过程中光学镜片上翻，清洗液顺着面甲滑下，他自己输出管射出的能量液溅在对面机体的板甲上，下腹因前后夹击灌入过多次级能量液而微微隆起，输出管退出后合金盾的四肢软软的垂下，他机体脱力的仰躺在身后的塞伯坦人怀中，稍微得以自由的发声器泄漏出低低的呻吟，被过度使用无法立刻收拢的输出管吐出交合液。  
霸天虎小队长从他的队员身上接过机体虚软的合金盾，将他的线条流畅优美的双腿掰开，膝弯搭在自己的臂甲上，把他还在滴落水液的输入设备与暂时疲软的，小巧的输出管展露在警车面前，小队长抱着合金盾并两指撑开了他的主对接口，他把玩着合金盾的对接设备，合金盾神色涣散的舔着嘴角，面甲上仿佛还带着一丝无措的近乎天真的笑容，对接液混着润滑液淅淅沥沥的流淌而出，滴落在警车的面前，打在战术指挥官的机体上，面甲上，一滴润滑液砸进仰着头的警车眼眶，他不由得眯起那只光学镜，他被深深地刺痛了。警车的面甲上凝固着一种古怪的神色，那种表情难以用语言描述，唯一可以肯定的就是它的温度冷到了冰点，作为汽车人中的战术指挥官，他一直对自己的才能，自己的一切充满自信，而如今他只能忍着火种深处撕裂般的痛楚，压抑着被眼前情色的场面勾起的情欲。  
警车的输出管顶着自己的前挡板，他可耻的硬了。  
这对于战术指挥官的尊严又是另一个层面上的凌迟。  
然而这并不是霸天虎的“惩罚”告一段落，恰恰相反，对于他们来说一场狂欢刚刚开始，小队长把一个黑色的栓塞从对接口塞进合金盾的机体内，他用一根手指将那个小东西向内推动，直到它卡上能源镜，死死的吸附在上面，过程中合金盾含混不清的呢喃着些不成句混乱的字词，左右摇摆着头部，活像个瘾君子。  
对他而言，一根手指确实是太难以满足了些。  
合金盾又被带回到人群中去了，他被像一只低贱的野兽般压在一个大型地面载具身下，他的输出管凶狠的撞进合金盾的接口，但巨大的体型差之下不管合金盾刚刚是不是被拆过一次，是不是足够湿润，吞下那样尺寸的输出管对于他来说都过于勉强，合金盾扬起脖颈发出痛苦的悲鸣，他的手指在地面上无意义的抓挠，而霸天虎只是抓着他头雕凸起的部分，把输出管塞进他的摄食口。药物依旧在发挥作用，黄白相间的机体被钉死在粗大的输出管上，对方每向内捅一下都有尖锐的疼痛混合着快感从油箱内部翻涌而出，长的过分也粗大的过分的管子一次次顶起腹部的软金属，对接甬道紧绷着包裹着进犯的巨物，对接对于如今的合金盾来说哪怕饱含着痛苦也依旧充满令他难以抗拒的快乐，快感令他臣服在侵犯他的霸天虎脚下，口腔与接口都被输出管插弄着，尤其是他的接口被肏的润滑液直流。  
他身前的霸天虎抓着他的头雕抽插自己的输出管，退出一截后狠狠地再狠狠地顶进去，让更多的电解液被挤出合金盾的唇角。更有一个身材娇小的霸天虎直接挤到了合金盾身下他将自己的面甲贴上合金盾的备用接口，用双唇包裹住淌着混合液的小口，将舌尖贴上鼓胀膨起的外置节点舔弄碾压，强烈的刺激让合金盾的腰部痉挛着打颤，他的机体不断摇晃着臀部想要远离亲吻他的对接部件的双唇，又被一双手臂搂住腰部抓回来贴的更紧，小型机的输出管摩擦着他的胸甲，把繁殖液蹭在他的胸前。  
合金盾本能的为了让自己更好受些，有节奏的收缩着接口夹紧管子开始扭腰求欢，前方的输出管在他口中过载了一次，而合金盾已经被身后的管子干到了高潮，他的接口不知所措的大量分泌润滑液，多到直接随着抽插的动作喷溅出来，在他口中过载的输出管射出的繁殖液被他咽下，满溢的液体在他喉间滚动发出夸张的咕噜声，合金盾又一次射出交合液，然而他身后的大型机还没有过载，口中的输出管退了出去，他在输出管力度精确的摩擦下发出呻吟，上身不再被固定的合金盾趴在地上抬高底盘接受输出管的肏弄，浓浓的交合液顺着腿根流了一地。  
“嗯……哈啊……哈嗯……”输出管碾压着每个敏感点，备用接口也被舌头长驱直入的捅贯，合金盾的第三次过载来的猛烈又迅速，甬道剧烈收缩榨取着体内输出管射出的交合液，他的腹甲肉眼可见的又鼓胀了几分，过载时他还抓住了自己身前的霸天虎的机体，然后他仰起头，向对方送上了一个意乱情迷，充满交合液滋味的湿吻。  
合金盾的呻吟落进警车的音频接收器，那样刺耳。负责压服他的霸天虎士兵机体悬在警车上方，警车感受得到他的换气频率愈发浅而急促，显然他的情欲也正被勾动，而这些反应全都是因为不远处他正在被侵犯的爱人，他不愿意思考，他想要锁死机体，闭塞视听，甚至祈求自己即刻就能死去，可此刻他也必须保持着清醒与警惕，他在自己的内置系统倒数着时间，分分秒秒他都仿佛在地狱中被焚烧。警车的思维没有停摆，它被合金盾的呻吟，他被肏弄的低贱不堪的画面与过去的警员合金盾神采奕奕的音容笑貌一同占据着，它们相互拉锯，唯一因此被撕裂疼痛的撕心裂肺的东西只有这些画面的载体，警车自己。  
“你还真是……人尽可夫啊。”合金盾含着一名霸天虎的手指，嘬取上面沾染的液体，他由内而外的崩坏损毁，紊乱着喘息，根本不在乎自己被谁操的高潮迭起，又被谁拆的不成人形。  
霸天虎粗暴的动作在他身上留下愈来愈多的刮痕，他们在对接时用尖利的牙齿咬在合金盾颈侧，把舌头粗鲁的探进线缆之间的缝隙，只为了听他柔弱无助的小动物一般的悲鸣，反正脑外科医生只会像一个稍微生动的拆卸玩具般任他们所为。  
“这个小婊子说不定会被我们肏到怀上小火种。”不知是谁轻轻拍了拍合金盾涨鼓的腹部。  
体型不大的合金盾被操的合不拢腿，他的油箱早就被填满了，但那个埋入他接口内的油箱让能量液无法倒涌，他的油箱又涨又疼，可接口不管被多少根管子操干都依旧空虚难耐。他无助的哭泣，绝望的呜咽，他不停地被拆卸，吞咽着交换液，机体热的好像要被报废一般，霸天虎不知轻重的掰弄他的关节，如今合金盾的一条腿早已经失去了知觉，只是一味无力的横在地上，随着翻来覆去的姿势被拖拉摆弄着。他的外装甲上也挂满了交合液可他依旧控制不住自己眼神迷离的用接口吃下下一个侵犯者的输出管,他根本不需要任何控制与束缚，只要有输出管伸向他，合金盾就会带着崩坏的笑容拉开接口外的保护叶片主动求欢。  
废弃的医疗站内仿佛召开了一场淫荡而荒唐的盛宴，合金盾就是宴会上唯一被享用的美味佳肴。霸天虎们确实恨不得把这个汽车人撕碎了吞进肚子里，他们的凌辱不断升级，合金盾的身上布满了指印和咬痕，他机体所有容易被扯下的外装甲如今全部被撕扯下来，只露出脆弱的原生体，大腿内侧写满了计数的“正”字，多次过载后合金盾已经什么都射不出了。  
松软的保护叶片张开完全无法合拢，再一次被霸天虎的输出管撑开接口一直顶撞到深处后合金盾意识不清只剩下过载后混乱的编码的脑模块终于接收到了一点除了快感之外其他信号，他耸动肩膀啜泣着半跪在地上，脸上身上挂着交合液，他一手压在自己的唇上，弓起腰。  
“对于一条发情的母狗来说，他的吃相真够难看的。”肮脏的笑话从他身边的塞伯坦人口中吐出，合金盾蜷缩着机体干呕了几声，然后他开始呕吐，吐出浓稠的交合液，淡紫色的液体顺着他的指缝溢出，落在地上，合金盾一面哭泣一面油箱翻江倒海的呕吐，几次甚至呛到了他自己，霸天虎们依旧没有满足，合金盾被推倒在地上，他的一条腿被架起向外掰开，一颗不断震动的跳蛋被塞进他的备用接口，不知停歇的折磨之下他的发声器变得嘶哑，面对自己的遭遇，合金盾只能发出几声干涩苦闷的低吟。疼痛感密布四肢百骸，输出管头部顶着嗡嗡震动的跳蛋，又一名霸天虎抓着他的脚踝，把自己舒适的送了进去，折叠他的机体，用管子填满他。他抓着合金盾腰侧的凸起一前一后的摆腰，跳蛋一次次随着顶弄的动作撞上次级油箱的入口，碾压过本就因为多次过载敏感的不禁挑逗的传感点，他的屁股贴紧霸天虎的胯部，对对接已然成瘾的机体内输出管搏动着达到顶峰，那根管子退出后跳蛋依旧留在合金盾的机体内，在霸天虎们的哄笑中接口失去了输出管慰藉的合金盾再次向自己的接口插进手指。  
合金盾已经丧失了基本的思考能力，可对痛苦与寂寞的感知好像还在他身上苟延残喘。  
他的机体没有一处不在疼痛，他被痛苦包裹着，浸没着，所以他迫切的的渴求着能够缓解它们的东西。快感，他追逐快感，好像那就是他存在的意义。  
越是精巧惹人怜惜的东西愈能激起人们的保护欲，但反之，弱小可怜也是施虐欲被点起的罪魁祸首。围拢着他的霸天虎的动作变得危险了起来，两根管子分别捅进他下身的两张小嘴，在输出管上颠簸的同时，他的手掌被霸天虎拿捏在手心里。轻轻按动掌心，合金盾指尖弹出了依旧锋利闪亮的探针，一具机体含住他的探针，来回轻柔的舔舐，合金盾迷惑的转动头雕看过去，看着湿绵的舌尖缠绕着自己的探针。然后对方握住了他锋利的手术用具，齐齐折断了它们。  
合金盾的引擎爆发出了可怕的噪音，他的光学镜电压不稳的闪烁了一下，原本已经干哑的发声器硬生生撕开一道口子挤出凄厉的悲鸣。  
“疼……！”合金盾终于吐出了一个有意义的字词，他奋力的挣扎着，放声哭泣，他艰难的扭转头雕四处搜寻着什么，清洗液与电解液混合着流下他的面甲。  
“警车，警车，警车……”他躺在满是交合液与润滑液的地板上，一手捂着自己涨鼓的腹部，嘶哑的哭泣着，他一遍又一遍的呼唤着一个可能连他自己都不记得意义却依旧死死不放要竭力抓住衔在嘴边的名字，绝境会逼出一个人的真心，被狠狠地伤害后，命运讽刺的把合金盾留给了他曾经拥有过的，唯一的真实。  
将警车从深切的痛苦中唤醒的是由远及近枪声、直升机螺旋桨旋转的破风声与战士们的嘶吼，他身上的霸天虎被一串子弹扫过，当场毙命，警车咬着牙掀开身上沉重的战斗单位，侧腹的伤口溢出更多莹蓝色的能量液，他感到自己格外的轻盈。在极度压抑的情感连番重击下，他的脑模块轻飘飘的，他的机体也轻飘飘的。旋刃从空中落到地上，两手铁钳各钳住一个霸天虎的头雕，然后战士干脆利落的踢倒其中一个，胸前的炮管在敌手的火种舱上埋下两颗子弹，旋即利落的拧断了自己手中另一个霸天虎的脖子。路霸架着两把大枪尽情的扫射，子弹在霸天虎的装甲上爆裂开来，烧融的金属发出特殊的灼热刺鼻的气味，倒下的尸体上燃起蓝焰。  
撞针肩上的一挺机炮聚能后射出光束，喷火的炮口瞄准的正是之前还在合金盾身上起伏的混蛋，充满交合气味的场所如今被蓝色的硝烟与枪炮声填满了，沉浸于对接派对的霸天虎没能组织起有效的抵抗便被突入的雷霆拯救队尽数消灭，救援队的队长的鱼叉刺入一名霸天虎的头颅，撞针咬着牙露出一个粗糙的笑容，然后回勾手臂，从破损的头颅一侧把他的脑模块倒勾出来。  
消灭了在场的威胁后撞针终于有机会正眼看了警车一眼，警车抬起光镜，视线与撞针交汇在一起，这一眼却让一直自诩硬汉的撞针都心惊不已。警车光学镜中的蓝色依旧像刀一样锋利，除此之外眼底翻涌的仇恨像是刚从地下爬出的恶鬼。警车保持着半跪的姿势静滞了好一会儿，他的侧腹排线带着烧焦的断口，沾染着新鲜的能量液，他立在自己的血泊里，而合金盾仰躺在霸天虎的交合液和他自己的润滑液里，饱受虐待的脑外科医生没有再发出任何声音，如果不是机体还在细微的颤抖，很难让人相信他确实还是一个活物。  
不过现在的合金盾，也仅仅是“活着”罢了。  
一时间医疗站内安静的令人窒息，空气都仿佛凝结成了粘稠的胶质。  
短暂的休息后警车终于在骨子里又压榨出了一点力气，他走向机体与火种都同样伤痕累累的合金盾，在他面前俯下身，他伸手握住合金盾的手掌，将他拉进自己的臂弯里，两具机体相互依靠着，又同样摇摇欲坠。他用自己的手掌擦去合金盾面甲上的交合液，明明身上沾满脏污的是合金盾，但他的眼前却越来越湿润、模糊，他竭力想要平息火种深处的悸动，无数句话争先恐后的想要从他的发声器中冲破束缚溢出，但他又像是得了失语症，最终一言不发。  
警车背对着所有人，一滴清洗液落在合金盾的脸颊上。  
撞针注视着警车，又在警车的手指探向合金盾的对接口的时候尴尬的别开了脸。  
警车的手指在合金盾的接口内摸索着，他取出了那个还在跳动的跳蛋，然后拔出了堵在合金盾能源镜处的栓塞，涌出的交合液发出滑稽的噗噗声，战术指挥官轻柔的揉按着合金盾的腹部，让液体得以顺畅的流动。  
合金盾的光学镜散开，找不到焦点，警车的身影映进他明黄色的光学镜，脆弱的脑外科医生眼瞳眨动了一下，他紧紧捂着自己的小腹，咬紧牙关，像是忍耐了许久的幼生体，最终光学镜中大颗大颗的盈出泪水，滑落面甲。  
“我在这里，盾子。”警车低声说，他轻轻拍着合金盾的机体，贴近他的音频接收器，言语轻的仿若叹息，他亲吻自己的搭档探针折断，露出森森断茬的五指，而后俯下身，双唇轻柔的贴上合金盾的前额，在那里同样留下一个安抚的吻。合金盾没有挣扎，他偏过头，安静的将自己的面甲贴在警车颈间，警车吃力的抱起了自己心爱的塞伯坦人，脚步踉跄，身形摇晃的向医疗站出口走去，撞针犹豫着自己该不该上去搭一把手，又被警车一个冷到冰点的眼神制止住。  
经过热涡身边时，警车深深的看了他一眼，他在热涡面前停住了脚步。  
“他背叛了我们，”能量液过度流失之下，警车的嗓音显得格外虚弱无力，他调整了一下自己怀中合金盾的姿势，提高了音量，让自己吐出的每个字都更清晰一些，“热涡背叛了我们，他串通霸天虎，想要在这里杀死我和合金盾，是他中途调换了运囚的车厢，造成了现在的局面。但在刚才的情形下我发现他不过是计划中一个微不足道的棋子，而他仅存的价值也已经在之前的一系列行动中消耗殆尽了。”  
“所以，”警车合拢光学镜，顿了顿，那双眼眸再度张开时已然抹杀了所有情绪，他冷漠的为护天卫的可耻帮凶的命运盖棺定论，“叛徒热涡在雷霆拯救队与霸天虎的战斗中，不幸身亡了。”  
海波龙按住了护天卫近卫亲兵的肩膀，撞针芯神领会的从路霸手中接过一把配枪。他将枪口抵上了大型机的眉心。  
砰——  
热涡的生命的末尾是由一句宣判，一声枪响，与再也不会醒来的永夜构成的。


End file.
